dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lions Breed Series
This article is about the franchise as a whole. For the first game in the series, see Lions Breed (video game). Lions Breed, also referred as the Lions Breed Series, is an action/adventure game franchise developed by Tenma Games. Gameplay Lions Breed is an action-adventure game series that combines the gameplay of Final Fantasy and Touhou Project. Viewed from a top-down perspective in the first to installments and from a switchable third-person camera from Lions Breed 3 onwards, players explore various worlds and engage in combat with various enemies and bosses. Experience points are earned as the player kills enemies and grazes their attacks, a carryover from the Touhou Project series. Games Main * Lions Breed (1992) PC-X, SNES, Genesis, TS-UGOS, MS-DOS * Lions Breed 2 (1994) TS-UGOS, PC, EKS Vortex, PC-X, SNES, TS-UGOS * Lions Breed 3 (1997) Vortex, Lunalia, TS-UGOS, PSX, N64, Gameshock 64, PC * Lions Breed 1 Mini (1998) Color, Shinkyon Millenium * Lions Breed 4 (2000) TS-UGOS, EKS Vortex, PC, PSX, N64, Dreamcast * Lions Breed 2 Mini (2002) [Gameboy Advance, Shinkyon Millenium * Lions Breed 5 (2003) TS-UGOS, Lunalia, PS2, Nintendo Gamecube, Gameshock Exodus, XBOX * Lions Breed 6 (2006) TS-UGOS, Lunalia, PS2, Gameshock Wolf, XBOX 360 * Lions Breed Reinmaginated (2006) PC, TS-UGOS, EKS Vortex, Wii, Shinkyon Wolf * Lions Breed Collection (2007) [PC, TS-UGOS, EKS Vortex, Lunalia, PS3, Wii, XBOX 360) * Lions Breed 7 (2010) [PC. TS-UGOS, EKS Vortex, Lunalia, PS3, Wii, XBOX 360, Gameshock Wolf) * Lions Breed 1+2 (2010) DS, Playwalker 4 * Lions Breed 3D (2012) 3DS * Lions Breed 7 (2013) 3, XBOX 360, Wii UGameshock Wolf, PC, TS-UGOS, EKS Vortex, Lunalia * Lions Breed 4+5 (2014) 3DS, Playwalker Note * Lions Breed 8 (2017) TSUG, EKS Vortex, PS4, XBOX ONE, Nintendo Switch, Gameshock Delta * Lions Breed 6 Pocket (2019) Nintendo 3DS, Playwalker Note Spin-off Lions Breed Assault * Lions Breed Assault (1996) Lunalia, PSX, Nintendo 64, Gameshock 64 * Lions Breed Assault 2 (1999) PSX, Nintendo 64, Gameshock 64, Gameshock 64 * Lions Breed Assault Tag (2001) PC, Lunalia, PS2, Sega Dreamcast * Lions Breed Assault 1+2 (2002) TS-UGOS, Lunalia, PC-X * Lions Breed Assault 3 (2005) TS-UGOS, PC, Lunalia, PC-X, PS2, Gameshock Exodus * Lions Breed Assault IV (2008) TS-UGOS, PC, Lunalia, PS2, Wii, XBOX 360 * Lions Breed Assault Classic Trillogy (2009) TS-UGOS, Lunalia. Gameshock Wolf * Lions Breed Assaullt 5 (2011) TS-UGOS, PC, Lunalia, PS3, XBOX 360 * Lions Breed 5: Ultimate Edition (2015) TS-UGOS, PC, Lunalia, PS3, XBOX 360, Wii U * Lions Breed Assault 5: Switch Edition (2017) Switch * Lions Breed Assault X (2018) TSUG, PC, Lunalia, PS4, XBOX ONE, Nintendo Switch Galaxy Krakens * Galaxy Krakens (2002) PS2, TS-UGOS, Lunalia * Galaxy Krakens 2 (2004) TS-UGOS, Lunalia, PS2 * Galaxy Krakens Dual (2008) Gameshock Wolf * Galaxy Krakens 3 (2011) TS-UGOS, Lunalia, EKS Vortex * Galaxy Krakens Touch (2015) Android, PTSUG * Galaxy Krakens Mania (2017) Android, PTSUG Category:Lunalia Category:1990s Category:1992 Category:Franchises Category:Fictional franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games Category:1992 video games Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1992